100 Liebesworte
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Alles hat einen Anfang, und vieles begann im Kleinen. Auch die Ehe eines Fürsten wie Elrond keimte zu Beginn nur als kleine zarte Knospe auf. Und sorgte doch dafür, dass sein Kopf von Celebrían ziemlich verdreht wurde. [Drabble, Drabble Collection]
1. Ein Blick (First Kiss)

Dass seine große Liebe so unverhofft in sein Leben stolpern würde, hätte Elrond wohl nicht für möglich gehalten und erwartet schon gleich gar nicht. Aber da stand sie inmitten seines Kräutergartens: die schönste _elleth_ , die er jemals gesehen hatte. Galadriels Tochter Celebrían.

Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, aber das änderte sich bald. Sie lächelte zart und knickste höflich, als sie ihn sah. Ob sie gewusst hatte, dass er sie schon eine ganze Weile lang beobachtet hatte?

Er tat der Höflichkeit Genüge, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf.

In dem Moment war es vollends um ihn geschehen.


	2. Tänze (Innocent Kiss)

Sanfte Töne schwebten durch die Stadt in den Bäumen. Zahlreiche Lichter erhellten die festliche Szenerie. Elben tanzten unter den Bäumen zu der Musik. Unter ihnen waren Elrond und Celebrían.

Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er die wohl glücklichste Person auf Erden war mit der Frau, die er liebte, in seinen Armen. Aber: Mochte sie ihn auch?

„Ihr seid sehr freundlich, mir so oft die Ehre zu erweisen", sagte Celebrían.

Sie hielten in ihrem Tanz inne.

Er lächelte. „Einer solch holden Frau gebühren nur die höchsten Ehren."

„Ihr seid zu gütig." Sie knickste und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.


	3. Unbedacht (Unintentional Kiss)

Sanfte Töne schwebten durch die Stadt in den Bäumen. Zahlreiche Lichter erhellten die festliche Szenerie. Elben tanzten unter den Bäumen zu der Musik. Unter ihnen waren Elrond und Celebrían.

Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er die wohl glücklichste Person auf Erden war mit der Frau, die er liebte, in seinen Armen. Aber: Mochte sie ihn auch?

„Ihr seid sehr freundlich, mir so oft die Ehre zu erweisen", sagte Celebrían.

Sie hielten in ihrem Tanz inne.

Er lächelte. „Einer solch holden Frau gebühren nur die höchsten Ehren."

„Ihr seid zu gütig." Sie knickste und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.


	4. Besuche (Silly Kiss)

Elrond war in letzter Zeit häufig zu Besuch in Lórien. Vielleicht fiel es langsam auf …

Er hatte Celebrían eingeladen und ihr Blumen mitgebracht. Deren Anblick schien ihr sichtlich zu gefallen, ihre Augen strahlten förmlich. Sie konnte ihre Begeisterung kaum zurückhalten. Wie entzückend sie dabei aussah! Als sie ihm vor lauter Freude um den Hals fiel, wagte er es sie zu küssen. Dann fiel ihm auf, was er da soeben getan hatte. Er wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.

Celebrían sah ihn ganz seltsam an und schwieg. Doch langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.


	5. Geschichten (Quick Kiss)

Auch Celebrían besuchte ihn hin und wieder in Imladris. Sie sagte, sie liebe diesen Ort für seine Andersartigkeit. Hier lebte die Geschichte anders als in Lórien, das von der Welt entrückt zu sein schien.

Elrond bemühte sich natürlich fleißig, ihr ihre Besuche so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Auch wenn er bei diversen Führungen durch sein Haus besonderes Augenmerk auf seine Bibliothek legte …

„Es ist schön hier", sagte Celebrían zwischen all den Büchern. „So ruhig." Kichernd stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Versonnen lächelnd legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern.


	6. Ein kleiner Anstoß (Strange Kiss)

Manchmal konnte Celebrían an Elrond verzweifeln. Sie wusste schon lange, dass er ihr seit ihrer ersten Begegnung verfallen war. Dass auch sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, schien er allerdings immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Also musste sie wohl oder übel ein wenig nachhelfen. Sie hatte eine Einladung nach Imladris versandt. Auch Lórien konnte ein wundervoller Ort sein.

Seite an Seite spazierten sie durch den Wald. Ganz klammheimlich fand ihre Hand ihren Weg in seine. Verwundert sah er sie an. Sie lächelte verschmitzt und küsste ihn dann mitten auf den Mund.

Und Elrond wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sie musste lachen.


	7. Offenbarungen (Seductive Kiss)

Seit diesem einen Kuss wusste Elrond nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Bedeutete das etwa, dass sie …? Oder deutete er einfach viel zu viel hinein? Das Celebrían ihn wieder einmal in Imladris besuchte, half nicht gerade, sein Emotionschaos wieder zu ordnen.

Sie saßen in seinem Garten auf einer Bank und beobachteten die Vögel. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und lächelte versonnen.

Seine Celebrían …

Der Blick ihrer kristallblauen Augen traf seinen. In einem Anflug von Spontanität beugte er sich herab und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nur allzu gern.

Nein, er deutete bei weitem nicht zu viel hinein.


	8. Verzögerungen (Apologetic Kiss)

Elrond wusste, dass es Celebrían hasste, dass er noch immer nicht um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Doch Krieg zog auf und Gil-galad plante einen Feldzug gegen Sauron. Und wer wusste, was dann alles geschehen konnte?

„Warum heiratest du mich nicht jetzt?", verlangte Celebrían zu wissen.

„Ich will dich nicht als trauernde Witwe zurücklassen", erklärte er zum wiederholten Male.

„Trauern würde ich so oder so. Ich will nur dich und keinen anderen, begreif das doch!"

„Das tu ich doch." Er war am Verzweifeln. „Bald, Celebrían, bald. Versprochen." Er küsste sie entschuldigend und wusste doch, dass sie sich damit nicht zufrieden gab.


	9. Große Momente (Sudden Kiss)

Der Krieg war gewonnen, wenn auch zu einem allzu hohen Preis. Die Zeit der Trauer um seinen Freund ging vorüber und Elrond beschloss, dass nun der Moment gekommen war, sein Versprechen zu halten.

Nervös stand er vor Celeborn und Galadriel. Celebríans erwartungsvoller Blick ruhte auf ihm, während er nervös seine Robe zerknüllte. Wo sollte er nur anfangen? Da kannten sie sich nun schon so lange und jetzt fehlten ihm die Worte!

Galadriel lächelte wissend. „Natürlich habt Ihr die Hand meiner Tochter."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

Celebrían sprang mit einem freudigen Aufschrei voran, umarmte ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn glücklich.


	10. Für immer (Hypnotizing Kiss)

Der Bund war geschlossen, die Worte waren gesprochen. Für immer waren sie nun ein Paar, eine Einheit. Im Anschluss hatte es natürlich eine große Feier gegeben. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, wenn sich der Herr des Tales mit der Tochter der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes vermählte?

Im Glück schwelgend saßen sie am Kopfende der Festtafel und hatten nur Augen füreinander.

„Du kleiner Dummkopf", sagte sie neckend. „Dass du so lange dafür gebraucht hast!"

Lachend beugte sie sich für einen Kuss zu ihm. Er zog sie an sich. Nun endlich durfte er sie ganz hemmungslos in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen.


	11. Geflüster (Hot Kiss)

Celebrían wartete ihrem Gemahl an diesem Abend nach einem langen und arbeitsreichen Tag mit einer kleinen Überraschung auf.

Das Kleid, das sie trug, ließ beinahe schon zu viel erahnen. Genüsslich räkelte sie sich auf ihrem Bett. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was wurde das?

Lächelnd kam sie auf ihn zu.

„Celeb…", begann Elrond, kam aber nicht weiter als sie seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss.

„Meinst du nicht auch, dass es nur zu zweit auf Dauer etwas still in diesem Haus ist?", raunte sie.

Nun musste auch er lächeln. Wie von selbst fanden seine Händen ihren Weg zum Verschluss ihres Kleides.


	12. Familienzuwachs (Playful Kiss)

Schon seit Stunden stiefelte Elrond unruhig vor dem Zimmer auf und an. Er sei Heiler und keine Hebamme, hatten sie ihm gesagt. Und außerdem der werdende Vater, da würde er erst recht nur im Weg stehen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Er ließ die Hebamme gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern stürmte gleich in den Raum.

Und da lag sie, seine Celebrían, mit zwei Söhnen in den Armen. Elrond konnte nicht beschreiben, wie unglaublich glücklich er war. Lachend kam er an ihre Seite und bestaunte dieses Wunder. Sanft küsste er sie immer wieder und konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen.


	13. Bedauern (Broken Kiss)

Elrond hasste sich selbst dafür. Man sagte, er sei der beste Heiler seiner Zeit. Doch ausgerechnet seiner geliebten Gemahlin konnte er nicht helfen. Es war ein Gebrechen der Seele, an dem sie litt, keines des Körpers. Er war machtlos.

Er sah das Bedauern in ihren Augen. Sie wollte ebenso wie er, dass alles anders gekommen wäre. Doch so war es nun einmal.

Es fiel ihr schwer, ihn in ihre Nähe zu lassen. Die Erinnerungen saßen zu tief. Eine Kälte war zwischen ihnen, die keiner von ihnen wollte. Ihre Küsse waren nicht ohne Liebe, nicht ohne Wärme, doch sie waren gebrochen.


	14. Abschied (Last Kiss)

Vielleicht hatte es von Anfang an keinen anderen Weg für sie geben können als den in den Westen. Vielleicht konnte sie nur dort Linderung und Heilung erfahren. Es fiel dennoch so schwer, sie gehen zu lassen.

Fest umschlugen standen sie am Hafen von Mithlond. Die Möwen über ihnen riefen klagend. Elrond hatte mit sich zu ringen, dass er nicht in Tränen ausbrach.

„Die Trennung wird nicht für immer sein", sagte Celebrían leise. „Eines Tages wirst du nachkommen können, das verspreche ich."

Er sah ihr tief und voller Liebe in die Augen. Dann küsste er sie lang und ein letztes Mal.


End file.
